Oxton's Ward (Penrith)
"Today we finally pay honor to the founders of our city whom all came across the seas in a world without hope. Lead by their gods each of the chosen arrived and placed our future before their own lives. Oxton Wolf was a cleric of Heironeous, a man who put all faith in the gods and would lay his life down twice to protect them and us. For it is today that I name our Temple district after him." - Queen Liliyana Tarlarys (May 27th, Year 7 Age of Heroes) Description The temple district is an area of Penrith that has been devoted exclusively to the temples of various gods. The district is surrounded by a high wall and a guarded gate is the only entrance, but it is a popular place to visit. Half park, half place of worship, families are often seen spending time here, and the district is usually full of life well in to the night. Paladins from each of the temples rotate duties at the gate and ensure no one is harmed or does any harm to the temples. Paladins in training tour the district's paths to ensure everyone is safe and cared for. As you enter, you will notice there has been recent renovations as the grounds and buildings are all new and pristine, the paths freshly cobbled, flowers and trees blooming, and every building in the district either rebuilt or refaced with the same pale local limestone, small chips of mica inside it catching the sunlight. While the design and shape of each temple is different, the matching stone lends an air of connection and polish to the district - the roads all paved with the same stones. The landcasping outside of each temple is unique, but the paths bear the same rows of rockrose flowers, low-growing shrubs with striking white flowers which bloom most of the summer. Defenses The Defenses of Oxton's Ward come from a number of various sources some active and many more passive. The most noticeable is the solid stone walls which rise above the district to twenty feet tall. There are two entrances to the district which are open in most times though with certain times they may be closed. These entrances stand along The Path of the Chosen one across from the Royal Ward and the other between Oxton's Ward and Drennon's Ward. While they are patroled they are not fully manned during this now peace time. Patrols and Guards change monthly throughout the year with every Temple taking a month outside Heironeous. The guard is posted at each gate, and patrol the park like a district. Changes happen under the moonlight at midnight with a small bit of ceremony. That being said the passive measure of defense comes from all the paladins who are not currently on duty and the school within the halls. Day to Day life The day to day life inside Oxton's Ward is very varied for the residents of the districts. Within the residents of the ward are a few major groups, Clerics, Paladins, Priests, Trainees. Outside of these groups, there are arguably thousands of people inside Penrith who come to Oxton's Ward for worship, healing, or just a small bit of meditation. A Cleric's day in the ward is notably varied as the gods that they serve. While they may be here to recoup after a mission, or taking some time in prayers they would be put to work with those who wish to become clerics in the future. Many of them will spend eight hours a day healing the sick and injured whether it is in the temple or somewhere in the city. A Paladin's day in the ward come in generally one of two main variants. If they are on duty their day consists of guarding, patrolling, and maintaining the defense and small bits of exemptions from Penrith's main law. If they are not on duty the Paladins will assist in the training of future Paladins as it is something that Penrith is known for in the world. A Priest's day is that of small variations between the gods' temples. Priests in Penrith spend most of their time running the day to day of the temples. They put on masses based on a time schedule relevant to their god, and make sure that any Cleric or Paladin is taken care of. Other duties are speaking with the residents who come to them for council. Trainees of the ward are what the district of Penrith is known about. Considered a holy site within the world Oxton's Ward is responsible for training what is widely considered some of the most effective paladins in the world. With only so many spots and years of training, many of the Trainees do not finish their actual training. With a high failure rate, those who actually finish their training undergo a different selection process than most other places in the world. Points of Interest Defenses * 20' Walls Residences * Temples * Temple of Bahamut * Temple of Dol Dorn * Temple of Heironeous * Temple of Hypnos and Thanatos * Temple of Iomedae * Temple of Istus * Temple of Kord * Temple of Obad-Hai * Temple of Oghma * Temple of Pelor * Temple of the Seldarine * Temple of Torm * Temple of Ulaa Populace Groups * Clerics * Paladins * Priests * Trainees Interactions Misc